Gives You Hell
by BrucasDownUnder
Summary: Working together isn’t easy when Harry starts acting a bit loopy.Never fear Draco’s on the case and determined to get to the bottom of it. HP/DM


Disclaimer: I own zilch.

Summary - Working together isn't easy when Harry starts acting a bit loopy, but never fear Draco's on the case and determined to get to the bottom of it. HP/DM

* * *

CLINK CLANK **BANG**

The bang was what startled him out of slumber _"what the hell was that" _he questioned himself as he glanced over at the clock 3:37 am, Ok nothing should be making that bloody noise in his house at this time of morning.

TINKLE **BANG**

Stiffening he pulled his wand from under his pillow and uttered a silencing charm on his feet, he then walked slowly out of his bedroom and down the hallway, sticking close to the wall at all times.

BING BONG **BANG**

Glaring slightly as he rounded the corner to his kitchen, he saw a figure, it was male definitely. Slightly smaller then he was and going through his pots and pans cupboard. Well that explains the noise.

He extended his arm with his wand pointing steadily at the figure as he flicked on the light switch.

"STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE THIEF!"

The figure turned around slowly. " Really Draco, there's no need for melodramatics."

"Potter! What the bloody hell are you doing in my house?" Draco glared, his wand still aimed steadily at Potter, for all he knew this could be a polyjuiced version of the boy-who-lived.

Wrinkling his nose the green eyed boy looked around and surveyed the place "Well, it's really more of an apartment. Wouldn't you say? My house is three times the size of this one"

Offended Draco glared even harder "Well excuse me for not getting a big fat fucking pay check every month since the war" he scoffed " And the size of my bloody house, has nothing to do with why you're fucking standing in it at twenty to fucking four in the bloody morning"

Harry not fussed by Draco's hostile attitude walked over to the blondes fridge and started digging through it. " That language of yours needs a bit of working on and an early start will do you good"

" OI! Get out of my bloody fridge!" Draco shouted. Rushing over and slamming the fridge door shut, barely missing Harry's head. "That is my CHEESE! And those are MY tomatoes!" He stated. Almost violently yanking the items out of Harry's hands.

"Tetchy, tetchy Draco." The boy-who-lived to be a pain in Draco's arse chuckled. "I'm just a bit hungry is all."

"Last I checked" Draco ground out " You had a house, a fridge and food of your bloody own, and as you so kindly pointed out to me, it's a lot bigger and probably a lot more well stocked than mine. So kindly bugger off!"

Harry pouted. " But Draco, I want your food!"

"Well you can't fucking have it! SO PISS OFF!" Then something clicked. "Potter, are you high?" Draco asked incredulously.

A small, meek reply emitted from the brunettes lips. " Maybe"

"Oh for the love of gods!" The blonde growled out as he slammed his wand down on the bench. And stomped over to the now slightly terrified man and grabbed his shoulder " What the bloody hell were you thinking Potter?" He asked, pulling Harry into the living room and shoving him on the couch. " We have to bloody work tomorrow!" He stated pointing a finger at the sheepish man.

Harry whimpered. "I'm sorry, Draco" His bottom lipped trembled. "It's just that Ron wanted"

Draco cut him off with a growl. "_Fucking_ Weasley, who else would be so fucking stupid?" He asked rhetorically.

Standing up Harry wrapped himself around the taller man and whimpered." I'm so sorry Draco" He apologized clinging to the man's neck. "Please say you'll forgive me"

This was new. " Potter! What in gods earth are you doing?" Draco startled at feeling something warm and wet hitting his bare shoulder " Potter? Are you crying?"

A sniffle answered his question as Harry simply clung tighter.

"Oh dear Merlin!" Draco said astonished at his situation. Deciding it best to play along Draco wrapped his arms around the smaller man's back and patted awkwardly " There, there Potter, I forgive you."

Pulling back Harry smiled a brilliant smile. "Really?"

Draco smiled awkwardly. " Erm…yes really."

Launching himself at Draco once again, Harry wrapped his legs around his waist as well. "Oh that's wonderful news."

More than a little shocked, Draco almost buckled under the weight, not that Harry was heavy at all, he just wasn't expecting to be jumped. " Err…Yes, Yes it is!"

Pulling his head back Harry looked Draco in the eyes, those hypnotic silver grey eyes. " You really do have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." he whispered.

Oh Dear Merlin. "Ok Potter. Into bed with you." Draco said nervously as he tried to put the man in his arms, down.

Harry clung tighter. "But Drakie! I'm not tired." the brunette protested.

"Oh yes you bloody well are!" Draco said, walking swiftly into his bedroom and plonking Harry down onto his bed, who of course dragged the blonde with him.

"Oh for merlins sake Potter. Let me go!"

"But, but Drakie…" Harry whimpered pathetically.

"Potter if you call me that one more time" Draco warned, and waved his finger threateningly. "And if you don't _bloody_ well let me go of me, so help me god I'll hex your _bloody_ arms off."

Harry huffed. "FINE!" he shouted dropping his arms from around the blondes neck and crossing them against his chest. " BE LIKE THAT!"

"Merlin Potter! What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco burst out, running his hands through his hair in frustration. " I mean you've really lost you're marbles."

"There is nothing wrong with me." Harry growled. "I'm just having fun."

"You call this _fun?" _Draco asked incredulously_. _"_ You're acting like a bloody_ two year old_"_

"Well I'm sorry Draco! That I'm not fucking mature enough for you!" Harry glared. Standing up and pulling out his wand. " I'm going home. See you at work." And then he was gone.

Leaving Draco standing alone in his bedroom, wide eyed and opened mouth.

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

Please Review.

This was going to be a one shot but my creative mind decided otherwise.

So that's why at this point there's not much background info, but there will be some, most likely next chapter.

And I apologize if my grammars not great.


End file.
